Toni Stark
by The Writing Dead
Summary: In which a girl wins big and meets her hero. And Tony Stark learns somethings.
1. Prologue: The award ceremony

"And now it's my most sincere pleasure to announce the winners of this year's Stark Build-a-thon and the Young Innovator of the Year award. But first, I'd like to say that every kid here is the future of this country. People in this very room will grow-up to be presidents and engineers and doctors. These are the brightest minds in America's youth. Congratulations." Colonel Rhodes read off the speech card.

One of the many ballrooms in Stark Towers had been decorated for the occasion. Streamlined, stainless- steel arches were draped with streamers and a chandelier made of tiny arc reactors hummed quietly overhead. The room was lit with red and gold lights plus the shimmery light blue of the arc reactors: Iron Man colors. The huge room was filled with well-dressed people crowded around tables and press people crowded around the stage.

The front row of tables was packed with people ages fourteen through nineteen, some of the brightest minds in the country as the Colonel had said, all of them waiting to hear a name, their name, called out. There had been fifty contestants in the Build-a-thon, three of which were also nominated for the Innovators award. Plus seven other nominees not participating in the Build-a-thon. I could hardly believe where I was right now, Stark Towers for an award ceremony. I was one of the three with the chance to win both awards, I was so amazed at how far I'd come. The award for winning the Build-a-thon was a $100,000 and the ability to have the whole Stark Industries work on manufacturing the winning invention. The Innovators award got $100,000, a rent-free living space in Stark Towers, and a mentor-ship from Tony Stark. So in other words it was big, really, really big.

"Ms. Potts, the envelope please", Rhodes asked stepping towards the podium and we instinctively leaned towards the stage. The Colonel ran his fingers to the top of the envelope. We collectively held our breath. So much blood, sweat, and tears had gone into both and this was some body's chance to be great.

"I seriously hope that you were NOT about open that envelope, Rhodey." The one and only Tony Stark sauntered on stage. He tousled his hair as he moved toward his friend. He was wearing an expensive black suit, white shirt, a red and gold tie, a pair of really, nice vintage Aviators, and to top it all off red, hi-top, converse. I had pair of those shoes back at the hotel.

" Why you were about to open that, I do not know, because it's my job to open the envelope." Colonel Rhodes chuckled and handed Stark the winner's name. "I feel like I need to draw this out for as long as possible, build suspense an' all that." Tony Stark's fingers slid the flap open and he peeked inside at the name. "Ahhh, Spoiler alert, there's only one name." The genius's face held a look of mock shock and surprise.

"And the winner is..." I had a thirty-three per cent chance of winning this. "Mizzzz Tonieeee Haitezzzzzzzzz!" Stark shouted loudly. The crowd started to applause furiously. Oh wait Toni Haitez, that was me. That was me. I jumped up let out a whoop of happiness. "Hey, kid, are you Toni Haitez?" Stark questioned face suddenly serious. I nodded. "Then get that smart - ass of yours up on this stage!" He yelled reaching out a hand to help me.

Tony Stark motioned for the crowd to silence and it did. "Miss Toni Haitez, may I call you Toni?," I nodded quickly,"Great, Toni with an 'i' you my dear are pretty damn incredible. Congrats on winning. Now, somebody get this girl an over-sized check for lots of money!" He shouted.

I was shaking when Colonel Rhodes handed me the check. "you did good." he whispered. Tony Stark turned towards me and asked, " Any thoughts?" That caught me a bit off guard. "We.. Mi..mister Stark, I have the same shoes as you." I said clenching my check. Stark smiled at me,"then you, kid, have good taste in shoes." Then, Tony Stark grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a bow and pulled me off to the backstage.

A/N Hey there, I'm M, or Morgy, which ever you prefer. I'm new to this site, I have been working on this story for a while. Please R&R because reviews are like Tony Starks...awesome. Kay, thanks. Much love. ~M A/N


	2. Chapter 1: Whose up for shwarma?

A/N Hey, guys, here's where it really starts. Lol. I didn't put this on the prologue but I don't own any Marvel characters, I just like to pretend I do. We could start a charity to raise money to buy the Avengers if you want. But right now, I no own dem. A/N

Three days after the award ceremony...

I dropped my bags in middle of the room, took a step forward and plopped on the couch. I was exhausted, in the past three days I'd flown from New York back to Ohio (where I was from), went to court, packed up all of my belongings, said good-bye to all of my friends,had to get my school crap sorted out, got into a huge fight with my parents, and flew back to New York. So I was pretty damn tired. I was just laying there on this couch in some part of Stark Tower Miss Potts told me to go to wait in and dozed off. I kicked my red converse off and curled up better. I was so tired I could die.

I heard a noise that sounded like an elevator opening. But, I was in that kinda strange world between awake and completely unconscious, so I didn't react to that or the sound of footsteps on carpet and the crinkling of a paper bag.

"Hey, kid? Hey, kid, you in here? I have food. JARVIS, is she here?"  
"Yes sir, on the couch, vitals suggest she is asleep."  
I rolled over and buried my head into the back of the couch trying to ignore the noise. The footsteps advanced.

"Hey, kid, C'on. Get up. Sleep is for the weak." A pillow thudded against my head. I sighed, so much for sleep. I sat up and looked at Tony Stark. He stood in front of the couch holding a large paper bag. He was wearing an ACDC shirt, jeans, and of course sunglasses and sneakers. I yawned loudly and stretched.

"Mr. Stark," I began,"I am exhausted. I can understand if you don't want me sleeping on the couch, I get that. But, I NEED sleep." I rubbed my eyes and yawned again for effect. My mentor looked at me for a moment, considering something. He put the bag on the coffee table in front of me. Then, took his sunglasses off and hooked them on his shirt.

"And you've also had a rough three days and you gave me a fair point. However, I'm in charge and I veto it. Request for sleep right now; DENIED." My shoulders drooped abit in disappointment and I moved into criss-cross- applesauce position and I sighed again. "And stop calling me Mr. Stark, it's Tony. Okay? Oh, and I brought lunch. Ever had shawarma?"

"What's Shawarma?" I asked, a little confused. "It's delicious and that's all you need to know," replied the inventor. He reached into the bag and pulled out two roundish things wrapped in foil, then plopped on the couch next to me. "Here, eat it." He handed one to me. "okay."

Tony and I unwrapped our respective shawarmas, steam emitted from the food and there appeared to be some pita bread like stuff. Stark took a large bite and his cheeks ballooned out like a chipmunk. I nibbled mine a little and it was really good. I swallowed.

" Hey,um... Mr. Star-uuh...er...Tony, why do you always call me 'Kid'? I've only heard you call me Toni at the ceremony, even on the phone you refered to me as 'Kid'. I kinda wanna know why." I asked fiddling with the foil on my shawarma. Stark, abruptly stopped eating and put his food on the table. He got up with out saying a word and went over to the bar/kitchenette on the opposite side of the room. "Dr. Pepper?" He asked opening a mini fridge and he pulled out two cans. He handed one to me and sat back down.

"Look, kid, I may be kinda narcissistic, however I still have an ego and a big one at that. So, there can only be one Ton(y)(i) Stark, and sweetheart, that's me."  
"But, I'm not a Tony Stark. I'm Toni Haitez, we have different last names. And besides I'm not nearly as smart, awesome, cool, sexy, or anything else compared to you. I'm just some lame kid from Ohio that messed around with power tools in her dad's garage until something cool happened. I'm not even competition as far as your ego is concerned." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Tony Stark looked at me and thought for a moment, then he rolled his eyes. "Really? Cuz contrary to your belief you are a Stark. I signed the court papers this morning, I am legally your guardian, which I feel was kinda an irresponsible court decision, don't cha think? But you, kid, are legally a Stark. And that automatically makes you smart, awesome,cool, sexy and a whole lot more. So, stop with the ~I'm not good enough,Tony, I'm too normal, Tony~ bullshit right now. Do you think you can do that?"

I sighed, as much as I didn't believe in myself, he did. "Yea, I can." He smiled. "Now the first rule to being a Stark is you must be confidant, or cocky, depends on who're talking to. Second rule, you must party. Hard. And thirdly, you be a bad ass. You think you can handle it?" This time I smiled. He winked, which was just great. "Awesome, now go get some sleep. We have a party to attend later, and when I say attend I mean crash. You're room is next door on the left." I nodded, picked up my bags, and went into my new room. I was already starting to love this guy.


	3. Chapter 2: Let's crash us a party!

7:00pm...

There was a light knocking on the door. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck. It was sore. "C'on in," I said. And Pepper Potts stepped into my room with a smile and a garment bag.

"Hey, sleepy head." Miss Potts stepped over to the desk and layed to bag on the back of the chair. Then, she stepped to the left one step and leaned against the wall. "Hi, Miss Potts. I suppose that it's almost time to crash a party, huh?" I glanced at the garment bag. "You are correct. I brought you a dress for tonight, Tony wanted to match." I stood up and unzipped the bag. I audibly gasped, it was gorgeous. It was made of the world's weirdest fabric, one second it was a glowing, light blue but look at it for a second and it was black.

"Do you like it, Toni?" Pepper asked with a smile. "Yea, I really do. I'm not much of a dress person but this...is...is...," I struggled to find a word to describe," luminescent and flowy and so cool!" Miss Potts looked pleased with herself, she no doubt had been searching frantically all day for something that would please both me and the boss. "There's shoes too. I'll leave you to get ready." She turned, "Thanks, Miss Potts," she looked back and smiled. "No problem, Toni."

The door shut behind her. I grabbed my make-up bag and hair gel out of my suitcase and went into my bathroom. It didn't take me long to get ready and slip into that way cool dress. I grabbed the blue and black, glittery pumps that were at the bottom of the bag and walked into the living room where we'd eaten lunch. "Miss Stark, Mr. Stark is waiting for you in the private garage," said JARVIS.

"Huh, oh, yea I forgot for a second that I'm a Stark, ha. Thanks, JARVIS." I explained. "Of course, ma'am."JARVIS made a small clicking noise and buzzed out. I walked out of the room following the way I'd came in to the parking garage. I turned left at the parking garage, which was Tony's personal cars. I was stunned when I got there;it was filled with countless amazing, rare and beautiful objects. Maseratis, Ferraris, Porsches, Audis, BMWs, and countless others all gleaming in the light. "Whoa," I gasped. A GT-40. MY. GOD.

"Hey, kid, looking good." Tony leaned against the sleek, aerodynamic curves of a red Ferrari 458 Italia. He was wearing a black suit, and white shirt, his tie was made out of the same weird fabric as my dress, and white sneakers and white sunglasses. He tipped the glasses to the end of his nose to look at me. " Shoes on, then give us a spin," he said motioning his hand in a circle. I placed the shoes on the concrete and slipped them on, trying really hard not to fall over. I stood up straight and spun around.

He grinned. "That'll work. Into the Ferrari, kid." He didn't need to tell me twice, I practically jumped into the gorgeous leather interior of that car. He pressed the ignition and that baby purred like a kitten, no, it roared like a tiger. God, I loved cars, and this car was my dream car. I had magazine cut-outs of a 458 Italia on my wall at home. Now, I was in one. Tony pulled out of the garage and this car just floated,man.

Tony pulled a CD envelope out of his jacket and put it in the player. "What did you put in?" I asked. "Uhh, I just grabbed it out of the bag you left in the living room. I don't even know what's on here. Do you?" I shot half of a glare at Tony, can't believe he went in my bag. Didn't care though, because whatever was on the CD was good. " I actually have no idea what's on there. My friends made it as a good-bye mix. Why'd you go in my bag?"

Tony made a face. "I wanted to that's why. Anyway I needed a CD and to know your taste in music." I rolled my eyes. He turned the volume up and hit play. The music started, a couple of seconds in and a basic beat was layed seemed really familiar but I couldn't remember what song it was. Then, the words started,"Gentleman, screwing in moderation, screwing is such a bore, none of our time is wasted...," The car suddenly felt really tiny and really . GOD. Get it up by Mindless Self Indulgence, Katie.

Katie was one of my best friends from home. Katie, I shared so much with. Katie, who I trusted with a needle to my face when she pierced my lip. Katie had done this to me, had created this ungodly of awkward moments. The first time I heard this song was listening it with her on her ipod, and I about died laughing. Now, I'm just dieing. OH. DEAR. GOD. THE. CHORUS. "I wanna make some babies, I wanna get it on, I wanna make you horny, I just can't get it up", Inside I was panicking so much that on the outside I just turned into a rock because rocks don't have ears. I glanced over at Tony and realised something.

He was liking it, he'd picked up on the chorus and was singing along. I stayed a rock. OH. GOD. THE. TALKING. PART. "Ahh, Jesus, I've never had this problem before. Just hold on a second, give it a minute. Give it a minute. Alright, just give it a minute. Uh, do something sexy. I don't care just do something sexy. Whatever you do, don't talk about your FUCKING boyfriend while we're having sex! How bout that?" Tony busted out laughing. He had to get himself in check because the car swerved alittle. The song ended, thank the lord. But, Tony then turned the music off and looked at me.

"Well, I'm interested less in the subject of the song as to why you like it." OH. GOD. SAVE. ME. "Uh, it's kinda funny, I dunno. It was on my friends ipod and one day, we listened to it on her bus then went to her house and she pierced my lip. And this is just the greatest song in the world to have as the first track on a CD. You know? What better song to listen to in the car with a guy who happens to be you legal guardian. You know? It's just so wonderful. And my friends are greatest, all the thought and effort to make this mix for me. You know? Yea. Okay." I was avoiding eye-contact at all costs.

"You have your lip pierced?" Tony asked, bewildered. "No, I took it out. But I used to." He chuckled. "You're full of surprises aren't you?" He asked. We sat in silence for the remaining drive time because I was to embarrassed to let him turn the music back on. We pulled up to an official looking building. Lots of people were there already, all of them beautiful. Tony pulled up and got out and tossed the keys to a valet. He then walked around the car, opened the door for me, and helped me out. We walked into the party. Tony put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear,"Let's be fabulous."

A/N

Soo, about this chapter, there have been modified true events and people, no names changed. Honestly though the bit about Katie totes true except I never moved and she pierced my septum (the bit between your nostrils) not my lip. I just have been on this little MSI kick and I thought that awkward moments with Tony would be fun. I TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY WANT A FERRARI 458 ITALIA THAT IS THE TRUTH I WANT ONE SO HARD! Just remember the Starks love comments. Tony(i) loves you. 3~M A/N


	4. Chapter 3: This party is radioactive

A/N In case anyone's forgot the Avengers are (sadly) not my property. But I'm working on it. When they are, you'll know. A/N

Tony and I walked through and around groups of people who were talking and laughing and drinking. Tony grabbed two glasses of champagne off a passing waiter's tray. He handed one to me. I gave him a puzzled expression,"I don't drink. And I'm only fifteen, so me drinking isn't even legal." He rolled his eyes at me before downing both glasses,"Since when do I care about legality, I'm Ironman, I can do whatever I damn well please. If legality were an issue do you really think that I'd spend my weekends defending the world from evil because vigilante justice is illegal, destruction of public and private property is illegal. But, do you see anyone here complaining? No, cuz I'm Ironman and I do what I want."

Now, I rolled my eyes. Pepper once mentioned on the phone that he acted like a super, rich five year old with great cognitive abilities and facial hair, she'd been right. Tony set the empty glasses on a table. "Dance with me." I looked at him. "No thanks, I can't really dance." Tony rolled his eyes again. "That wasn't a question," he grabbed my wrist and spun me out into the middle of the room. "Hey, give us something swanky, kinda jazzy, with some sax," he called to the band. One guy with a trumpet called back, "You got it Tony." Some Bossa Nova(y) music started and Tony put my arm on his shoulder, then put his around my waist. "I...I..I..c..ca..can't dance. Tony! Tony, I can't dance."

Once again Tony Stark rolled his eyes at me,"Do you remember the rules of Stark?" He swung me around the floor, my feet stumbled but I kept up with him. "Yea," I said trying very hard not to break an ankle. "What's rule number one?" I looked at my feet,"Be confident or cocky, depends on who you talk to." He rotated his feet and I kept trying to copy his actions. "You got it,kid. And if you don't got it, you fake it til you make it." I actually looked up now alittle more confident now, and I realised that people had gathered around watching us. Tony kept flashing movie star grins at the crowd. He let go of my waist and spun me, I almost fell but I caught myself.

When the song finished not only was I feeling better about dancing, but better about myself in general,Tony had that effect sometimes. "Hey, Tony." a male voice called out, we both turned and looked. A man that I recongised but never met came walking towards us. It was my second favourite scientist, Dr. Bruce Banner. Tony grinned and hi-five-hugged Bruce. "What's up, man? I thought the 'other guy' might find something like this stressful." Bruce shrugged and said,"I can control him a lot better now. Less mass destruction nowadays." Tony slapped him on the shoulder playfully,"Good to hear," Dr. Banner smiled at me, I looked at the floor, painfully aware that I was blushing, "Oh, right, Bruce, this is my protege, Toni." Tony gestured towards me in an extravagant way because that's how Tony Stark gestures.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Toni. I hope that your enjoying yourself even though you have to babysit." I giggled. When I was a kid, my school obsessions had flashed between Tony Stark and Bruce Banner as my interest with engineering and gamma radiation bounced back and forth. I had for the most part gotten over my crush on Tony because I lived with him, for less than a day but still. But, my infatuation with Bruce was thus far untainted with the reality of actually knowing him.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr Banner," I said intently into my shoes, Bruce Banner reached out, grabbed my hand, and pulled it to his lips. Bruce Banner laid a soft kiss on my hand and my knees turned into jam. As, he let my arm fall back down to my side I almost shook his head at me. I grabbed a glass of champagne off a waiter's tray and downed it right in front of them. Tony and Bruce made a face and looked at each other. "She's new at all of this, not much of a party girl." Tony whispered to Bruce. "We'll see about that,"said Bruce,"just work with her."

In a frenzied moment, a question came out like word vomit,"Hey Br...Bruce come back to Stark Tower and chill for a little bit?" Bruce and Tony looked at each other again, the inventor looked again at the gamma radiation expert. Tony nodded. "Yea let's go hang out." Dreams coming true, tonight.

A/N More Avengers to be introduced soon. More stuff to happen. More of Tony's sarcasm. More awesomeness. Just keep reading, man. Also keep commenting, I've said it before and I'll say it again, the Starks love comments. Even Dr. Banner's pretty fond of 'em. 3 ~M A/N


End file.
